Hiding spot
by Owari
Summary: YAOI Ezio decides to get amorous with Altair whilst they are avoiding the city guard and unfortunatly for Altair the only hiding spot available is a group of prostitutes


Nothing Ezio could do would ever surprise Altaïr anymore. They had had sex in every room of the hideout, most of the tombs, the thieves' guild, and every hiding spot – hay, roof gardens, benches, gondolas, leaves and on horseback. Sometimes he would have the younger man mewling under him and sometimes he would let Ezio take him…so when the Italian pushed him against the chimney of a house, Altaïr didn't flinch at the public display of affection. If you could call a roof public. "Maestro, I am aching for you." Altaïr nodded slightly, hardly moving when Ezio attacked his neck with rough kisses and his chest with strong, wandering hands. He just wasn't in the mood. "What is wrong? You have something better to do?"

"No…" he sighed heavily and crossed his arms, "We have already done this twice today and I just really…can not be bothered to fuck you again."

Ezio frowned at the response, turned on his heal and walked to the edge of the roof, "You do not have to do all of the work, you can lay on your back and let me take care of you – or are you bored of me?" he glanced over his shoulder to glare at the other, "if you have better things to do then go do them – I am going to the bordello." Hearing quick steps coming toward him, Ezio thought Altaïr was going to change his mind and when all he felt was a powerful pull on his cape, making him fall on the tiles, he was more confused than ever. "What are – oh…Grazie." His hazel eyes stared at the arrow stuck in the roof in the place he had been stood.

"Perhaps if you paid more attention to the world around you instead of your penis, Ezio." Altaïr chided as he leapt to the next roof, the archer was shouting to another three on nearby roofs and it would be unwise to stay, "Come."

"That had been the plan…" he grumbled as he hastily followed after the older Assassin. They made their way to the street level, weaving in and out of the crowds, the small group of guards losing them and then spotting them several times. Altaïr turned into an alley and looked around for somewhere to hide but only saw a group of courtesans, "Ladies," Ezio called from behind the tanned Assassin, "Hide us, would you?" he rattled his purse at them and at the sound of florins the women flocked around them. They walked out of the alley and melted into the crowd, the flashing of skin and giggling distracting anyone who looked away from the men in the middle of the gaggle. Altaïr had never thought to use these women as a hiding spot – it was not much different than when he his with the scholars back home. "You forget that they are on our side." Came Ezio's voice close to his ear.

Altaïr felt the man's clever fingers worm their way into his robes, the tips teasing his skin above his waistband, "What are you doing?" he hissed in irritation, "now is not the time!" despite his displeasure with the younger man, Ezio refused to stop – he instead began squeezing him through his trousers and caressed his hip. Though Ezio was flush against his back, the two had no difficulty walking among the girls, anyone who did see them were oblivious to what the two were doing. Altaïr groaned quietly as his cock twitched at the attention, he saw one of the women glance at him and giggle behind her fan, "Ezio, stop it! We are in a crowded street – everyone can see!"

"No, no, we are in a hiding spot, we are invisible." He could hear his own smug grin through his voice and he loved how Altaïr growled at him – loved that if Altaïr tried to escape he would alert everyone to their presence. "You know, for someone who can not be bothered, you are getting quite hard." He pushed his hand into the Assassin's trousers and wrapped his hand around the firm shaft inside, "This feels like it can be bothered." He gave a hard squeeze and Altaïr let out a moan in surprise and he nearly buckled to the floor.

The courtesans slowed a little, they were all now fully aware of what was going on and they giggled and blushed when Ezio sent then a wink. Altaïr could feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment, they were surrounded by people and Ezio was stroking him up and down so deliciously that he could not stop a small whimper forcing its way out of his mouth. His hands caught Ezio's and he turned his head to heatedly glare at him, "If you want me so badly, boy, then you can have me – just not here, not like this!" he saw the smirk on Ezio's face widen and heaved a sigh of relief when those dastardly hands left his body.

"You heard him, ladies, not here." Altaïr clenched his fists angrily; he wanted to strangle the arrogant brat and his little gaggle of whores for this blow to his pride. However…he was surprised at the Italian's choice of venue – he would never have thought the devious bastard would accost his in the middle of the street with nothing but multicoloured tarts to hide them. The danger of discovery outweighed rutting inside a hay cart with a seeker only yards away. The women stopped suddenly and Ezio walked into Altaïr's back when the man also stopped; a crowd was formed in front of a stall selling some sort of tonic that promised to cure plague. "Ugh! Can we not get through? My cock is begging for attention…"

"It is packed but maybe a little patience will do you good – you have the libido of a pre adolescent teenager." Altaïr turned when Ezio pulled on his arm, expecting to be pouted at whilst the younger man defended his sexual prowess. Ezio grasped the man's white hood and pulled their faces together, smashing their mouths into a rough and violent kiss. At first the older Assassin tried to shove him away, he clawed at his front and hit his spoulder in frustration when the other's hand grabbed the back of his head and held him there. They were in the middle of the street! Men, women and children were all around then; guards were close by and the man did not trust this four woman hiding spot. The Italian pushed his tongue into Altaïr's mouth and was met by clenched teeth refusing him access; he growled angrily at the denial but didn't let it deter him.

One of the women turned her head to stare at the two men and rolled her eyes at their stalemate. As talented in bed as she knew Ezio was – he was a moron in understanding when someone was clearly uncomfortable and wouldn't reciprocate. She whispered to the girl beside her and she whispered to the girl beside her; they nodded at each other and began backing away from the crowd. The two assassins were forced to move backwards with them, "What are you girls doing?" they wouldn't speak to him but they led the men past a guard post and to a large doorway of a palazzo, they broke the circle around them and stood in front of the arch, blocking people from it and went about their usual seductive dancing for customers. Ezio blinked at them in confusion for a long while until Altaïr twisted his hand in the cape and threw him against the wall inside the arch – a shadow covering them as the doorway hid them only barely.

Now that Altaïr was not so worried about being caught he pushed his tongue into the Italian's mouth and pushed down the other's hood to card through silky locks. Ezio grinned into the kiss, their erections grinding together through their clothing reminding him that he was still horny and desperate to bury himself in someone warm. Hands ripped at each other's trousers, robes, ties and hair, both eager for skin to slide across skin like their tongues were. Pulling away with deep panting breath, Ezio forced Altaïr face first against the wall and pushed the man's trousers down over his hips before taking hold of his length and fisting him roughly. The honey eyed man's breath hitched with every tug and all he could do was claw at the marble of the wall. He could see the street from here, if anyone were to look past the women they would see him sagged against the doorway, rutting desperately into the other Assassin's skilled hand – he hid his face at the thought and whimpered quietly as Ezio slipped a spit slicked finger into him.

Ezio groaned every time the man's thrusting hips brushed against his crotch and he lost patience to prepare Altaïr properly; the man had taken him without it before and he had enjoyed it no less! He pulled himself out of his own clothing and removed the two fingers he had used to quickly stretch Altaïr's opening. Ezio nearly jumped out of his skin when one of the courtesans forced a vial into his palm, she gave him a disapproving frown before joining the others. "Well, look at that, Altaïr – this hiding spot looks after you." Altaïr risked a glance at the human barricade – they could hear him – they could easily turn around and watch him be fucked into the wall like one of their own. The pop of the vial caught his attention and he sucked in his bottom lip to hold in his sounds when he felt the thick length of his Italian lover pushed against his hole – shivering as the cold oil dribbled down over his balls before Ezio thrust in without second thought.

"I hate you." Altaïr gasped out with every thrust, the words barely loud enough to be heard. "I hate you, I hate you! – Harder!" he rocked his hips back to meet every inwards thrust, silently hoping that the next would hit his prostate – that the next would relieve the agony of arousal subduing his body. "You have no skill – ah! You – you…lazy little wretch!" Ezio laced his hand up around the strong throat of the other, feeling the muscles constrict at the soft squeeze, he made the older man straighten up and stand up with his back flush to his chest, whilst his right hand continued to stroke the swollen cock of his superior. They moved like two writhing snakes, Ezio's teeth biting hard on the exposed neck before him, leaving sore and often bloody marks in his wake.

"If you want a good, hard fucking, maestro, then I will bend you over and let the entire market place know that you are on your knees taking it like a professional." He hissed at the other, "If not, than this is the best we can do – there is not a lot of room to work in, si?" his answer came in the form of a hand on either hip that pulled them harder together until the occasional slap f skin sounded. Altaïr grew frustrated with their seemingly endless rutting – he needed that beautiful pressure against that bundle of nerves inside to topple him over the edge and come. The slide of Ezio's cock and it sunk in and out of him was enough to keep him on edge. His plump lip slipped from between his teeth and he let out a pleading mewl that had one of the whores glancing back at the two; her cheeks were bright pink and she stared at the two in wonderment – her blue eyes lingering on the older Assassin's torn expression. He looked like he was in the most excruciating pleasure but something was holding him back. A feral growl sounded from deep inside the Italian's throat as he caught her staring at his prize.

Ezio's movements became more brutal after he had scared the girl's gaze away, he wanted them to know that this man was his – he wanted Altaïr to know that he was owned by the Auditore. His fingers uncurled from Altaïr's throat and slid up to the man's lips to force his fingers into his mouth, "I want them to hear you – I want them to hear how much you hate me pistoning in and out of you like the very best whore in all of Venice." With no way to block out his desperate cries or moans, Altaïr did as he was ordered – he let the lewd noises escape from his body, he whimpered and cried and begged until finally – finally – he saw white. Ezio finally taking mercy on his tanned partner and ploughing into his sweet spot again and again until the velvety passage way clamped down hard around his aching shaft.

00

Later that night, Ezio had to beg for money from Antonio so that he could pay the heavy debt he owed to the four courtesans. They were each charging him for their time and he simply didn't have one thousand florins on him. Next time he would stick to a carriage of rotting hay – it was cheaper than a moving hiding spot any day of the week!

000


End file.
